


The Space Mice Take Action

by MidoriSaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But here it's Broganes, Galra!Keith, I really like writing Coran cause he talks in an elegant way, I'll put more tags as I go, Shiro is his brother, but Takashi doesn't remember for shit, cause it sounds cool, everyone loves galra!keith, like if I do say so myself, maybe I should write a story in the tags, maybe some klance if u squint, mention of drugs but for medecine, not a lot of swearing in this fic, ok i'll stop, once he got him back he doesn't remember him completely, once upon a time a little boy named Keith lost his brother, orphan!Keith, pidge refered as she because I'm just stating facts, sorry - Freeform, sorry for shiro/Keith shippers, the good kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriSaki/pseuds/MidoriSaki
Summary: The mice have been watching Keith for quite a while now. He tends to train instead of sleep, and has not been eating well. Of course, learning that you are part of the Galra race, or the fact that your leader actually doesn't remember that you're his brother is pretty hard to take in.So the space mice take action.But that only causes more problems to our red paladin. The team is worried.Allura is pissed





	1. They Were Just trying to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I guess I'll just read other people's stories :)

 

"Hey Shiro" Pidge said.

"Yes?"

"Keith skipped dinner time. Again. You should really talk to him you know. I didn't want to budge in because it's none of my business but uh he sneaks out of his room every night to the training deck and comes back at approximately 3:00 am" said Pidge in her unintentional nerdy voice.

"He what?!" Shiro shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Like I said its none of my business" she deadpanned. "But uh, I'm getting really worried and I know I'm not the only one and umm I figured you were the closest one to Keith so could you please just talk him out of this bad habit? He seems really tired during our bonding time training and we never see him for the rest of the day and this is not just me who's asking you the others told me to pass this message-" Pidge rambled.

"I was already going to." Shiro cut her off. "Well since you said he sneaks out of his room anyways. Otherwise I wanted to let him some space but it seems the situation's getting out of hand."

" The rest of the team and I- we just want him to know th-that we don't hate him or anything. His Galra heritage doesn't change who he is, y'know?" Pidge said in a small voice.

"Don't worry Pidge. He'll come back eventually." Shiro said in a soothing voice while patting her shoulder.

Pidge smiled at him in return, but it faltered as soon as he started to ask: "How did you even know that Keith was train-" "Oh uh look at the time Shiro I kinda need to uh" and then mumbled something about creating a Rover 2.0 and ran off to seek Hunk's help.

Shiro sighed and decided after some thinking to search for Allura to plan their next move against Zarkon. He didn't really have anything else to do. After all, he wouldn't be able to make out a conversation with his close friend right now.

What he didn't know was some mice were discreetly listening somewhere in the vents

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
According the the handmade clock Pidge made, it was midnight on Earth. Keith jumped off his bed without making any sound (ninga skills) and sneaked out of his room to the training deck.

He was well aware it wasn't healthy for him to do it repetitively, but he couldn't think of any other way to shake off his dark thoughts and this-this voice that keeps coming back in his head, making him remember all of his insecurities.

"Maybe Allura was right. I'm not worthy to be the red paladin, or a part of this team. Maybe there aren't any good galras out there, and considering that Zarkon was the ancient black paladin-nononono what if I turn out like him too? What if I let down my crew and they get hurt real bad th-"

Keith was so deep in his thoughts that he hasn't been aware that someone was waiting for him at the entrance of the training deck. Startled, he reached out for his knife, but the voice he heard made him stop all action.

"Don't worry Keith, it's just me" Shiro half-whispered.

"Oh. Hey Shiro..?" Keith knew he was done for. He got caught in his little escapade.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sending you back to your room" Shiro replied. "But not before we have a little chat first"

Keith wanted to argue but knew better. Shiro didn't recover completely yet, so it is likely he doesn't have all his memories of him being his younger adopted brother and stuff. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, shoot. I'm not in the mood for a conversation".

"Someone told me." He started, not sure of his words "you were going to the training deck every night and stay there until at least 3:00 am?"

You could here the "darn it" escaping Keith's lips echoing through the halls. Whoops.

"Not only that, but you're skipping meals. Keith, your health is important to take care of! The others are worried about you too." He said carefully.

"Oh I wouldn't have thought they would be" Keith mumbled sadly. It wasn't meant to be heard, but Shiro did, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Hunk's leaving me food at the door" the red paladin added hesitantly.

"Only for him to take back a plate in the dining room that wasn't touched. Plus you have bags under your eyes." Shiro reached out a hand to Keith's face and gently put his thumb under his eyes as if he could see it better. Keith visibly flinched at first but then relaxed to his brother's touch.

He wouldn't make eye contact with him. He didn't really think his team would care for what he does or not but he guessed wrong.

Keith suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion course through his body. He only got a maximum of 5 hours of sleep lately and the intense training with the gladiators he forced himself to do wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry. I just had too much on my mind." Keith finally said.

The young paladin then hurried back to his room, not letting his leader time to respond and flopped on his bed, suppressing the urge to scream in his pillow.

From the corner of the room, you could have seen tiny dark figures moving near the entrance of the training deck. Of course the mice heard everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next Day

It was approximately dinner time. Hunk was marching down the corridor that lead to Keith's room, a plate of space goo in his hands. he really hoped Keith would eat this time, because he added a few spices they found while visiting other planets which made the food waaaay tastier.

He knocked on the door and left the bowl next to it, then left rapidly. In the corner, you could see the mice running while holding a recipient full of transparent liquid sloshing .

They clearly understand that Keith can't find his sleep even if he wants to, so they might have something that could help him.

...Okay true, Platt had to steal from Coran but it was for the best!

They poured some Altean medicine in Keith's food. But as clumsy as they are, Allura's tiny friends dropped the bottle with a loud CLANG! . One quarter of it remained in the container. Oh oh.

They scattered off as they heard the door slash open. Keith stepped out of his room to find the green space goo he knew Hunk left. He would make sure to thank him later.

He wasn't particularly hungry this evening, but forced himself to eat a bit when the image of Shiro scolding him again popped in his mind.

Huh. That is strange. The food tasted different. More on the sweeter side than bitter, but also less dense. More liquid-ish? Whatever. Must be Hunk's doing. That guy's a real genius and has a culinary talent.

His vision also started to focus less and less. Keith shook his head and stood up. He quickly lost balance on his feet and face planted on the floor. Whaa-what just happened?

Dazed, he decided to go to the dining room where the others were still eating to ask what exactly did Hunk put in his food.

The red paladin had to lean against the wall all the way before he saw the double doors in front of him. He kicked them wide open, involuntarily making a grand entrance with his team at the table staring at him. Keith tumbled in the room.

"Hunk!" He yelled which made the yellow paladin shriek and stand up, but Keith tripped on his feet and was about to fall a second time when two hands caught him.

He opened his eyes slowly which had been shut to not see the impact when a blue-ish colour filled his vision? He couldn't really tell, everything was blurry at this point.

Keith couldn't discern the voices that were calling to him-wait what? Why? His vision seemed to focus again only to take notice of the blue paladin's face.

"Lance?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. What's wrong?!"

That question woke him from his dazed faze. "WHAT DID HUNK PUT IN THE FOOD" he shouted.

"THERE WASNT POISON IN IT I SWEAR" Hunk yelled back, visibly alarmed to see his friend in such vulnerable state. "Only traditional Olkari spices and herbs! The others ate it too and they're perfectly fine!" He weeped.

"There must have-have been something Im allergiiiiic to because I can't-can't stand up on my-on my own!" He stuttered back.

Keith was panicking. He wasn't supposed to be supported by Lance, nor shouting at his friends almost in tears. He isn't used to show this exposed and defenseless side of him.

He and Lance were on their knees trying to stand up. A sudden wave of dizziness submerged him, so he squeezed his eyes shut and let his face fall on the crook of Lance's neck which resulted a yelp from his part.

Exhaustion took over his body as he let himself rest on Lance, not caring anymore. It was too hard trying to stay awake.

"Lance, take Keith back to his room. Coran, could you analyze his plate of food goo? It clearly has something do to with err his odd behaviour" Shiro's hesitant commanding tone filled in the area.

"On it" they both responded and a "I'll help Coran!" from Hunk, who was obviously feeling guilty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later

The team reunited in the control room, as requested from Hunk and Coran.

"So did you guys find anything?"

"Oh my gosh please tell me he isn't poisoned he may be my rival but-"

"He's just asleep right?"

"We've been so worried about him and-"

"Is it an allergy? I would absolutely love to run some tests an-"

"GUYS" Shiro's voice boomed in the room. "Let Coran and hunk explain what they have found." he said more sheepishly.

Coran took a deep breath before letting it all out.

" Ah yes well, I have made a trip to the med bay with Hunk and analyzed the plate of traditional Altean recipe Keith has consumed. Although I wasn't expecting the results that came on the holographic screen.  
Basically, we have found a substance used in medicine only which would be equivalent to you humans as 'sleeping drugs', Hunk would say. Now, for Alteans it would be used for little kids to help them rest, but as we have discovered, your species are much more sensitive than we are.  
Hunk has taken a blood sample from Keith while he is currently knocked out cold and got the same results as I did.  
I have also searched through what you guys would call a 'med kit' (Why, I am really enjoying myself pronouncing those new words) and found out the bottle of said medicine is missing. Now, Let me tell you those are very expensive and I SEEK FOR THE CULPRIT"

"And no it wasn't me" chirped Hunk.

There was an awkward silence in the control room. Who in the world would put drugs in Keith's food?

Suddenly tiny little heads poked out of a hole in the wall, and climbed on Allura's shoulder. They made a few unintelligible squeaking sounds before the princess's face went red and roared

"WHAAAAAAT??!!?!"

"Allura, what is it?!" Shiro called in a worried voice.

The Altean took deep breaths, visibly trying to calm herself before responding with gritted teeth:

"It seems" she breathed out.

"It seems the mice are responsible."

The rest of the crew looked at them with round eyes.

"Well apparently they poured the medicine in Keith's meal today, and may or may not have dropped the bottle in it. It was intentionally just to tire him out a little, but the mice have not taken into consideration that the effects on different species could be fatal." Allura said, trying to translate her little friends's miming.

"Sooooooo" Lance butted in " If I understand the situation, no one knows when he will wake up, nor the after effects, or if he could be in danger?!"

"Well I for one do not think he is in danger, our bodies are quite similar you see" Coran said while twirling his moustache with a finger, "but I'm afraid we will have to take precautions, just in case."

"!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Help, He's Not Feeling Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets worse by each tick passing. Luckily his team's spirit will not falter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you'll get to see the space mice later!! (Messing up stuff)

 

"We'll have to put him in a healing pod."

Everyone sighed with relief, the tension built up in the atmosphere was now released.

"For quiznack's sake Coran, you scared me! I thought we were going to put him under quarantine or something" blurted out Lance.

"What? Oh-nono well I do not know if it will be effective but it's worth a try right?! Heheh!" Coran chuckled. "Now off you go! I do not want to keep you here any longer. Shiro, could you help me by carrying Keith while I prepare a pod? That would be very kind of you."

"Of course" Shiro replied while following him out.

"Guess what guys! The Olkari have fruits! We can make smoothies with Kaltenecker's milk. Or shakes or maybe space juice? They aren't actually fruits that we can identify but they do resemble to berries-" Hunk trailed off while making his departure with the rest of the crew.

Which left Allura with the mice on her shoulders. She was still not very happy from the earlier revelation of her little friends, but she knew that they only wanted to help.

"Next time you want to pull off something like that, just tell me okay? I'll be more than happy to help you" she said telepathically to them. A few nods and extra apologies later and they were running away too. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Later that day, in the med bay_

 

Lance was lying against the pod's glass where Keith was resting soundly. Apparently he wasn't the only one bored and worried as he found the rest of the team there.

"Maybe we haven't given Keith a proper response that day" he said.

Everyone hummed in agreement. Without saying it they knew what he was talking about. The day Keith came back with the Blade of Marmora and revealed his galra heritage.

They all have been too shocked to tell him everything would be alright, that they still loved him for who he was, even if he was kind of an emo introverted. It sure wasn't a first good impression to the red paladin, as he himself discovered this information the same day. Keith was someone who cared deeply about the people who surrounded him, even if he would never admit it.

Before getting booted out of the Garrison, he managed to steal some files about the Kerberos mission. He couldn't decode them properly, but now that he found Shiro, he didn't need them anymore.

He gave everything to Pidge, hoping that it would help her find her family. She would do a way better job at extracting the information than he would anyway.

Lance keeps saying that they're rivals, but Keith doesn't see it that way. For him, he's just someone who keeps annoying the shit out of him and that makes him laugh inside.

When they were fighting a galra fleet, Lance didn't see the missile coming at him and his lion. Keith pushed him out the way just in time, only to get hit in his place. His lion had been badly damaged at the time, but he would have done it twice without regret if necessary.

Hunk's face was literally a ray of sunshine as he learned that Keith could cook (but only meals for one) and so offered to teach him all he knew about his special culinary techniques. Ever since then, the red paladin could every once in a while be found in the kitchen with the yellow paladin.

And Shiro. It hurt him deeply when he realized Takashi didn't know he was his adopted younger brother, and hopes he will eventually remember all the good times they spent together.

As far as he knows, the black paladin considers him as a close friend back at the Garrison. Well he's about the only one who could get close to him.

His team, they were the first whole family he's ever had but he had to ruin everything with his stupid galra heritage. At least that's what the Voltron paladins think why Keith is getting more distant with them.

"I miss the old Keith" Pidge sighed. "Sometimes he would find me somewhere in the castle at night on my computer. Instead to tell me to go sleep, he would stay up to help me search for my family. I think that's because he knows how I feel."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Of course they didn't know that. They knew Shiro and Keith were close, but how much exactly? The Paladins all had their own theories but were too scared to ask.

"Yeah well, when he gets better, we'll just have to tell him about how WE truly feel!" Hunk said enthusiastically.

Right then, the alarms blared off harshly. Keith's healing pod was surrounded by red lights blinking non-stop.

Said paladin was taking rapid frantic breaths inside the Altean machine.

"STOP THE HEALING PROCESS!" Coran hollered to Allura whose face has gone white as a sheet.

"What's happening?! Is there a problem wit-" Lance shouted, but was immediately cut off by the princess's advisor's urgent tone.

"Uh react now, talk later!" He yelled. " Paladins, take Keith out of the pod without wasting another tick".

They did as ordered. As soon as the doors were open, the red paladin was falling onto the ground. A pair of hands caught him just in time before the inevitable would ensue.

Keith fluttered his eyes open. He could discern familiar faces surrounding him. Urgh. The lights were too bright! His head felt like it was about to explode.

His stomach turned up and down. Luckily for him there was a space bucket on a near wooden table. He grabbed it and threw up in it.

He could feel someone's cool hand gently rub his back in a soothing motion as he squeezed his eyes shut.

When Keith finished, he saw black dots filling his vision before passing out. Again. He really wish that would stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro was holding Keith preciously as he waited rather patiently with the others for Coran to finish whatever the quiznack he was trying to solve.

"It's seems" the moustached man said after a few ticks of thinking, "that you cannot put a living being in the healing pod while they are on medicine, or drugs as you would say it. The system cannot properly function or otherwise it'll just mess up with the body. Really, it's all about wrong chemicals and substances."

"Are you quiznacking kidding me?!" Lance cried. "Don'tcha work here Coran? You used to live here! I thought you were supposed to know everything!"

"Tchh! Do not blame me! I am Allura's advisor and was King Alfor's good friend, nothing more, nothing less! I always try my best to configure the castle up."

"...I know, I'm sorry Coran." Lance apologized. "Is there any way we can fix Keith somehow?"

"Well, not for the medicine, but he seems to be running up a high fever." Coran pointed out. Indeed when you took a closer look, Keith's cheeks were flushed.

The princess and Coran exchanged looks.

"If you wish to help your teammate" Allura continued, "you will need to gather multiple ingredients (mostly herbs) for his well being. Hunk, go back to the Balmera and collect some purplish sea salt rocks. Pidge, go to the Olkari and ask for Starkle-spice moss. Do not worry, they will know what you are talking about."

She turned towards Shiro " you can go to the nearby moon and collect pixie crumbs! I've recently located a peaceful village with Coran who produces a lot of it. They praise Voltron as their God, so you should encounter no problems."

"Lance, you will take care of Keith while Coran and myself will search for the remaining ingredients. I know you guys usually don't get along well, but since Keith is sick, I figured it will make a perfect bonding moment!"

"Do not worry, for I will distribute pictures of what you should be finding, it will make your search easier this way." Coran chirped.

"Princess, with all do respect, I think it may be best if Lance takes my place. I will take care of Keith. He doesn't really tend to let people in his bubble even if he is sick." Said Shiro carefully.

The female Altean sighed. "Very well then, now off you go! We do not want to waste anymore time."

"Yeah!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in one day! Hurray!!


	3. Everything(almost) Went Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's some shiro/Keith moments
> 
> The mice still comes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets suspicious. Oh oh
> 
> Ai-je déjà mentionné que la langue Anglaise n'est pas ma première?

 

The mission went smoothly for each paladin. Except maybe Lance had some difficulties and had to call through the comms for help.

It wasn't difficult to find the village, nor the pixie crumbs. He already got everything he needed!

No, it was those alien folks who were giving him a hard time.

Like Allura explained before, the inhabitants of this moon considers Voltron as their God. The thing is, once they want something, they keep it.

Yeah, so when Lance announced for his departure and giving thanks for their hospitality, the people just started panicking and running towards the blue lion, holding onto it for dear life. The blue paladin couldn't get away without hurting them and that was out of the question.

He had to wait for his team to make a grand entrance, using this distraction to flee for freedom.

"Wow Lance, honestly I thought you would encounter deeper problems than this" Pidge snickered.

"Wah-Pidge! That so mean of you!" Lance made a fake hurt face, being the ever loving sarcastic one.

"I for one thought he would just be having lady problems. I mean rejections aren't uncommon for him" Hunk added.

"Hunk you traitor! I thought that we were best friends!?"

"Sorry buddy, but if it makes you feel better, I still think you're awesome."

"Aww thanks man, I forgive you" Lance smiled, happy to hear this.

"Guys stop goofing off, we need to get back to the castle" Shiro's authoritative voice filled in the comms. "Keith is still sick".

And that one phrase pulled everyone back to reality. They hurried their flight with their lions and ran off to the control room, where Coran was waiting for them.

"Ah! Great! The Paladins of Law finally returned! Now gimme the ingredients so I can prepare the concoction. Hunk, you help me. The rest of the crew is dismissed. Oh and, Keith should be awake by now!" He said while dragging the yellow paladin out.

Silence in the control room.

"Ooookay, well let's see what Keith and Shiro are up to!" Said Pidge cheerfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Meanwhile with Shiro and Keith_

 

Keith felt the coolness of a damp cloth pressed against his forehead. He opened one eye slightly to find Shiro dozing off to sleep. He himself was still exhausted, and his head started pounding when he tried to move for a better view of his surroundings.

He winced. That woke immediately the black paladin, who was looking down at him with great concern.

"Hey Keith? Are you alright?"

"You don't remember"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember anything and yet, you still care the same way you did before."

"Keith, I'm-I'm not sure what you're talking about. Maybe try to elaborate?" Shiro asked, confusion written all over his face.

The sick paladin only shook his head and closed his eyes as he let involuntary tears glide down his face. Damn that fever was not letting him think straight. If only Takashi could comfort him right now just like he used to before. Heck, he's been through so much shit these past years he remembers almost giving up on life once. Shiro doesn't even know that he got kicked out of the Garrison. He missed sharing his conspiracy theories. And open up to someone that won't judge him. Or letting his barrier down around the only person he personally felt comfortable around. The closest being he's ever been with since hopping roof to roof because he was an orphan disappeared for two quiznacking years of his life. Sometimes he wonders of he got through that he'll alone. He looked up at Shiro one last time, who was almost to the point of panicking when he heard him mumble with a last requiring effort :

"Ss'all right Shiro. Y'may not remember but I'll live with it." Then fell asleep again, face relaxing.

Shiro wiped the remaining tears on wet cheeks with the damp towel he put on Keith's forehead.  
That's was it. Since he escaped from the galra, he always knew something felt off between Keith's relashionship and his. Now he knows for sure he was missing valuable information of his current life.

He was tired of being left in the dark. Stupid memory loss. He'll just have to confront Keith about the truth.

Takashi saw in the corner of his eyes Platt with the rest of his mouse crew climb on Keith's bed and refuge themselves on the crook of his neck. He sighed. He should probably join the others.

Just then, the doors slashed open. Joyful paladins and one cheerful princess entered the room. Their expression faltered once they saw Keith though.

"Aww man! I thought he would be awake by now." Lance said disappointedly.

" Sorry guys, you just missed him. He fell asleep a few ticks before you arrived." Shiro pointed out.

"Well that sucks. Anyway, Coran is brewing something up with Hunk to help Keith's fever fall down. Since we can't use the pods on him anymore and stuff" Lance added.

There was a comfortable silence floating in the atmosphere when Pidge decided to break it.

"Hey Shiro, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to." The youngest member was hesitating.

"...shoot"

"How close are you and Keith exactly are?"

The rest of the crew looked at her with wide eyes. She asked the 'forbidden' question. But no one stopped her of course, everyone was starving for an answer.

"Honestly I-I don't know" Shiro answered truthfully, looking puzzled.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked carefully.

"Since I escaped from the galra, I've recognized him as possibly one of my close friends, and teammate at the garrison. Or so I thought. I noticed how our bonding moments always feel off for some reason. I realize now that our friendship" he sighed "might be much more than what I thought, or remember" he finished, looking sad.

"...are you implying a romantic relationship of the sort?" Lance blurted out.

"What? Nono, I never-" Shiro tried to explain, blushing slightly at the idea, but Pidge cut him off.

"Wow, you guys are so oblivious it drives me crazy! Except for Coran.  
He and I have actually debated about this topic" she said as her glasses were gleaming with the lights. "Let me explain. As I was saying, we both know for sure that Keith is someone very dear to you. When you think about it, he never talked about is family, his past, and avoided questions of the sort. The princess's advisor and I think he may be part of your family."

"Family? No, that's impossible. I would have never forgotten if it was the case." Shiro objected.

"You...you never know Shiro. After all the galra did to you-well again, we could be wrong about this. But there is a high probability Coran and I are right too." Pidge was hesitant to continue, aware of the topic getting sensitive for him. She certainly didn't want to trigger flashbacks.

"And even if we are correct, then I wouldn't understand why he would hide it from us. Although it should be a good reason enough." She added with a small smile, before turning on her heels. "Hunk left us some smoothies. I'm gonna grab one and continue my work on Rover 2.0. " she finished the conversation, not letting the others the chance to respond.

Okay so it was kind of an rude way to end it just like that, but it wasn't surprising to anyone for Pidgey being blunt as always.  
She calls it 'being truthfully painfully honest about the unfair life that we live and face everyday' , she would quote.

Sensing that they should leave, Allura quickly improvised something.

"Umm Great! Now that everything is cleared (not really) I want to see you guys on the training deck." She declared. "I'll go get the others as soon as possible. After all, it's been over two days since you haven't practiced in any form of combat. Now hurry up!"

They all made their way out. The princess put a comforting hand on their leader before following.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CORAN CORAN THE GORGEOUS MAN
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is quite short but hey at least there's content
> 
> Okay so truth to be told this story was supposed to be comic/humor but it chose a way much more darker path than I would have anticipated


End file.
